


I'll give you the Moon

by heartinatrophy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fluff, Infrequent Swearing, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, heaps of side pairings, little bit sexy at the end there, mention of injury, pretty much a tsukkiyama fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinatrophy/pseuds/heartinatrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moon, a lonely and cold god, can only ever look upon the stars, and he slowly falls in love with them. On the solstice, the one day a year that gods can roam the human world freely, he decides to venture to earth to compliment the Stars for their beauty. Even though he's spent milennia planning the solstice on which he would finally meet his Stars, there's no way he could have been ready for the shitstorm that hits when all the gods gather in one country. That, and someone may be trying to set him up with a godly date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> There are more notes at the end, including a list of the gods and the characters they link to, if it's not clear in the opening >.

_Art thou pale for weariness_

_Of climbing heaven and gazing on the earth,_

_Wandering companionless_

_Among the stars that have a different birth, —_

_And ever changing, like a joyless eye_

_That finds no object worth its constancy?_

_~ Percy Bysshe Shelley, To The Moon_

The evening sky was a beautiful as ever, the stars spread against the heavens, dotting the view with a thousand pinpricks of sparkling light. The Moon’s favourite pastime had become counting the stars and creating links between them, drawing fanciful pictures in the sky. Each star was more beautiful than the next, and with an elongated sigh that moved the airless atmosphere around him, the Moon reminded himself that soon, soon, he would meet the creator and the embodiment of his great love. If only the solstice could come sooner- it had already been several millennia since the last one he attended.

The God’s Solstice, as it had become known among the divine, occurred on the longest day of the earth year and called for the abandonment of celestial duties in favour of light-hearted fun in the land of the mortals. The one condition laid down by the Great Leader of the Gods entailed that each god attend a general meeting before they parted ways to enjoy their free time. By most gods this opportunity was seized aggressively as they grew tired of their duties quickly, but the Moon was such a person that he did not care for the hassle of leaving his home and travelling for earth just for one night. This year, however, he would attend for the specific purpose of telling the Stars they were beautiful, then he planned to return to the barren, cold, lonely place he called home. A perfect evening, if he did say so himself.

* * *

 

“Lover, have you an idea of who’ll be attending the solstice this year?” Surrounded by a murder of crows, the pale god of family looked up at the stoic leader of the gods. Despite his godly attributes, he seemed to attract the prayers of families of animals more than he ever attracted human families. He blamed modern ‘technology’ and something about new age religions.

“Mostly. There are, as usual, plenty of gods who will just turn up out of nowhere and throw off my calculations.” The broad-shouldered god sat down next to his pale consort and smiled. “Although I have conformation that the moon will be attending this year.”

“What?!” The family god couldn’t contain his utter surprise as those words left his partner’s mouth. The Moon? Finally making an appearance?

“But- but why?” he inquired.

The leader shrugged and left the question unanswered. He truly could not answer it himself, for he was not frequently in contact with the moon god (nor was anyone else, for that matter) and the only word he had heard from him in several millennia was a single roll of papyrus delivered by a messenger yesterday that said, in immaculate cursive script;

“ _Should you have me, I would very much like to attend the solstice celebrations this year.”_

_Signed, the Moon_

After sitting in silence for a moment or two, the paler god entwined his fingers with his lovers’ and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’m sure he won’t do any harm. He never has been the social type, so best not to let his attendance throw you off your game, mhm? Why don’t you tell me who else is attending in the meantime?”

The dark-haired god looked down at his partner and smiled gently. He always knew just the right thing to say.

“As per usual, the Earth and Fire are coming, as is the Sun and the god of victory. Pride and Humility haven’t confirmed their attendance yet, but I suspect they’ll come – they do every year without fail,” The leader paused as if adding up the gods he’d listed before starting again. “The Arts will be arriving with Beauty, and Anxiety’s appearance is guaranteed.” The family god nodded fondly, remembering his time spent with Anxiety when they were just small, helpless children.

“Do you think he’d arrive as Anxiety or Fear this year?”

“Oh, hard to say. Depends on his mood and how many people have prayed to him, I suppose.”

The pale god nodded and gestured for him continue his list.

“The god of cats is coming, and I think he’s being escorted by Love. Or was it Stability? No, no, Stability is arriving with the god of owls. Persistence and Competition are definitely not coming this year… and I think that’s it?” He looked upwards, as if the sky held the answer to his calculations, when suddenly it did. “Oh! The Stars, of course!”

The paler god giggled at his partner and leaned into him. He was just so damn _cute_ when he was in his organisation mode.

“You know the Stars rarely stay for the whole event,” He said with a slightly worn expression, his mouth parted delicately. Each year it was the same; he would arrive, greet the other gods, then disappear into the sky.

“Oh come on, don’t look at me like that. You _know_ I have to include him in the tally. Don’t even pretend for one second that if you were in my position you’d do any different.” He said scoldingly. Honestly, he sometimes wondered how family-oriented his partner actually was.

 The other man waved his hands sheepishly and playfully jabbed his partner in the ribs. “Shh, you know I mean well. I’m just implying that he’s not feeling like he belongs, okay?”

“Aren’t you able to fix that? Y’know, god of family and all?”

“Well excuuuuuuse me, but my powers are useless against other gods and you know that.” His voice petered off into a whisper at the end, and the pale god looked down at his lap and sighed. He felt as if he’d failed himself again. It should have been within his realm to make the stars feel among family when he was with the other gods but it just _wasn’t_ and every time there was a quarrel or an upset between gods it reminded him of his shortcomings. The dark-haired god realised he’d struck a sore note and scolded himself before gathering his partner up in his strong arms and kissing him gently on the lips.

“I didn’t mean that. You do an amazing job with your powers, and I love you for it.”

The family god giggled and cupped his hands around his beloved’s face.

“You always know how to make me feel better. I swear, I am going to treat you so well this solstice.”

The leader of the gods blushed and leaned his forehead against his partners’. How was he able to make him feel this way after an eternity together? Seriously, it wasn’t fair. Every single time they flirted it felt as if they were two lovestruck mortals, but only on the solstice evening could they really _act_ like irresponsible mortals. Oh, how they both longed for the solstice.

The two gods were still entwined, completely immersed in one another, when the paler asked which country the solstice meeting would be held in this year.

“Japan.”

“Oh, Japan? We haven’t been there in a while. I can’t really use my western name while I’m there…” The paler god frowned cutely as he pondered which name he’d chose as his one-night alias for the solstice. They would, after all, be interacting with mortals, so it was worthwhile having a name ready if they asked. He tapped his finger slowly against his beauty mark, a habit he had developed that drove his partner absolutely crazy. “I think I’ll call myself Koushi. What do you think?”

The darker god smiled and brushed his thumb against his partner’s beauty mark. “It’s beautiful. I’m leaning towards Daichi myself…”

“And I think the Earth will try to throttle you with a name like that.”

“What? What’s wrong with it?”

“… It literally means ‘earth’.”

“Oh.”

Koushi giggled at his pensive expression and tapped him on the nose.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and he won’t notice. He is a little dense, after all.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. As per usual.”

As much as the gods wished they could stay the way they were, holding one another, forever, there was still a solstice to plan, and it was creeping closer and closer with each passing hour. While they were preparing, the leader made a flippant comment about setting up the stars and the moon, since they were both so lonely. The family god had laughed at the time, but his thoughts kept wandering to the possibility of creating a happy family between the two of them; the two lonely night gods. With the help of some other gods, he was almost certain a relationship between the two of them would work. The day of the solstice arrived, and as soon as the pale god set foot on Japanese soil he knew that his mission for the evening was to make a happy family, even without the aid of his powers.


	2. What's Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dim bar somewhere in the heart of Tokyo, a divine gathering is taking place, with gods of all shapes and sizes, and one in particular who has swirling constellation tattoos all over his body. The god of Family is determined to carry out his plan of setting up the stars and the moon, but he may not need to put in as much effort as he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet everyone this chapter! If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me :)

The lights in the bar were dim and the background chatter emanating from around the gods made them feel a little more at ease with the situation. It was strange of the leader to hold the meeting in such an intimate venue, but it was hardly something that was up for discussion. Whatever he said, went. Family walked into the bar, and looked around keenly for his target. He found him soon after; a tall, dark-haired and slender god who was leaning against a column and smiling softly as he observed the others. With his messy hair and ridiculously human clothing, it would have been difficult to pick him out from the other mortals in the bar, but the Family God had noticed the moving tattoos that peeked out from underneath his scarf.

Oh so subtly, the family god leant against the other side of the column and looked behind him to the taller god.

“What’s your name?”

 The star god looked young, perhaps the age of a mortal man in his early twenties, and as he scrunched up his nose in confusion for a second, the family god wondered whether he’d been spending too much time observing humans.

“Tadashi, I think.”

The pale god laughed. He sounded so unsure, as if he didn’t even think he’d need a name for the evening. He probably thought he’d be able to leave this year, as per usual. Oh, he was so, so wrong.

“What a nice name! I’m Koushi. And I have a proposition for you.”

Tadashi tensed. He knew better than to involve himself in the affairs and games of powerful gods. He was perfectly fine where he was, plus his last deal with a god hadn’t turned out so well for him.

As if sensing his discomfort, Koushi laughed and moved so his hand rested gently on Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Oh, don’t fret, it’s not a binding agreement. Just a little game, okay?” He smiled and used what little of his powers he could to make the star god feel at ease with him, like a son would be with his father.

“You know I only want what’s best for you, and for the rest of the gods as well.” He swept his hand towards the group of gods sitting around and chatting with one another. “We all want to see you more often, and I think the best way to make that happen is for you to find someone who makes you happy. Family brings even the most questionable of people together, you know.”

Tadashi was only the tiniest bit hopeful that Koushi could actually pull off a stunt like making him happy, but there was hope nonetheless, gnawing away at his heart with a faint intensity.

“I don’t know how you think you can make me happy, but-“

“Just trust me!” Koushi leant over to whisper in Tadashi’s ear, and with that one whisper he convinced the star god to stay for the evening. With a gentle hand on his back, he led the god to the larger group, ready to introduce him to everyone.

* * *

In the bar there was an assemblage of stools, deep armchairs and worn couches that could fit as many people as were willing to sit on them. The group of gods was currently occupying the lounge area, with a pile of them on the two lounges and the others dangled over the armchairs. The leader sat on a barstool, watching everyone lazily with a drink in his hand.

“Everyone!” Koushi called out. “This here is Tadashi, and he’ll be joining us for evening.”

Most of the gods looked up at Koushi like he had been struck down by the god of stupid, because they actually believed he was bringing a mortal into their harem.

“Umm… K-Koushi?” A giant of a god, all height and muscle and long hair, who was curled tightly into the corner of a couch with a smaller man by his side, started to speak, stuttering on his words as he feared they’d cause an upset. “I-I don’t think…”

He didn’t need to finish voicing his doubts at Tadashi’s godliness, because Koushi pulled down the star god’s scarf to reveal the swirling constellations that moved across his skin. He raised an eyebrow at anyone else who might question his judgement, but no one did, so he apologised sweetly to Tadashi for pulling his scarf and embarrassing him and told him to find a seat somewhere.

Even though Koushi’s tone was nice enough, Tadashi felt as if he was being pressured into the situation, so he was careful to pick where he sat. Everyone seemed so intimidating and powerful, and you could easily tell they were gods by the strength of their auras. Tadashi obviously lacked that aura, which made him feel mightily misplaced among his fellow celestials. He chose a seat on the floor of all places, between a couch and an armchair that was occupied by a smug-looking brunette and another man that kept slapping his boyfriend’s head to get him to shut up.

“Aren’t you a little too timid to be a god?” The smug man looked down at Tadashi, and the star god looked away. The god looking down at him was perfect; immaculate hair, sparkling eyes and a devilish smile, and with all his own imperfections he didn’t feel worthy enough to look upon him. Just as he was beginning to dwell on how much he paled in comparison to the other gods gathered, he heard a sharp _thwack_ and looked up to see the prideful god rubbing the back of his head and staring in disdain at his partner.

“Fuck, Iwa-chan, that _hurt,_ ” he whined and pouted and flicked his counterpart in an irritated manner, but something about his actions suggested to Tadashi that the spikey-haired god had already been forgiven. It was nice, to see people that loved one another so much they could forgive one another in an instant. He’d never have that.

But again, before he could sink into an introspective silence, his thought was broken by a low and powerful cough that demanded attention. The leader of the gods was now standing at the bar, his arms folded across his chest. His gaze alone made Tadashi want to escape and go back home to the lonely cosmos.

“Thanks to those of you who’ve come tonight; it’s nice to see some familiar faces,” Koushi coughed, obviously indicating that Daichi needed to change his speech.

“…Figuratively, of course. Just to make sure everyone’s here, I’ll need everyone to introduce themselves to the group. After that we’ll discuss the events of the past year, and then you’ll be free to go about your business.” His gaze flicked from face to face, but something was irritating him, and the same thing was nagging at Tadashi. None of the people in the room simply screamed “Moon”.

Nonetheless, Daichi continued like the good leader he was.

“I’m aware that you all know who I am, and for tonight you may refer to me as Daichi.” He waved a hand to his right, and the god of family stepped forward and waved a little.

“Koushi. I handle family matters.” He winked and gestured to the person to his right, who was a short, energetic looking god whose hair was the brightest orange Tadashi could imagine. He was sitting on the lap of a more solemn-looking god with dark hair that was cut into an angular fringe – not the best look.

“Hinata. The first part of my name means ‘sun’.” The small, energetic god giggled at his cleverness and poked his seat, who looked thoroughly unimpressed. His expression screamed, “ _Why the hell did I choose to date this dumbass?_ ” When he spoke, it was in a voice that was cold, but strangely empowering.

“My name tonight will be Kageyama. I am the god of victory.”

Daichi looked as if he was trying to assassinate Kageyama with his glare. “Kageyama,” he said through gritted teeth, “There’s no need to be so obvious.”

Kageyama nodded but otherwise didn’t look as if he changed, but Tadashi noticed he tightened his arms around Hinata’s waist. Meanwhile, Daichi was nodding for the girl sitting next to Kageyama to speak.

The girl he was looking at was the absolute picture of perfection, with delicate feminine features, shining black hair, a sumptuous figure and a voice, when she spoke, that sounded like smooth honey.

“Kiyoko.” She didn’t need to add that she was the goddess of beauty; it was already implied. The raven-haired girl squeezed the hand of her date, another beautiful woman. Tadashi decided that if he had a choice between the two of them he would definitely pick the blonde maiden, for despite the other’s radiating beauty, this girl had her own brand of beauty that called to be painted, or sung about, or put into poetry.

“I’m Hitoka,” The small blonde looked to her girlfriend for encouragement, “And I like the arts.” She finished sheepishly.

The next to introduce themself was a man with dark, curly hair that reflected the obsidian colour of his eyes. He looked a little tired, but that may just have been his regular expression. He was standing behind an armchair which held a male god sprawled across it, snoring gently. With a sigh, he said, “Give him a moment, he will wake up. I’m Akaashi, the stability in this relationship.” He gestured a lazy hand to the silver-haired god in the chair, and just like he’d been summoned from the dead the man sat up slowly, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and swore under his breath.

“Are we doing the intro thing now, Akaashi?” The god had turned around in his chair to face his partner, and when he was greeted with a nod he turned around to everyone so fast it should have given him whiplash, but surprisingly didn’t. With a thumb pressed against his chest proudly, he announced that he was Bokuto, and he really, really, _really_ , liked owls. Akaashi face-palmed.

“This…” started a man with a ridiculously elaborate comb-over as he pulled another man from underneath the low coffee table, “Is Kenma. He looks after cats. And if he doesn’t like that intro then he can get fucked.”

The man he was referring to was shorter than him, and had hair that must have been dyed blonde a long time ago, but had since grown out so only the tips were blonde. He had his eyes glued on a hand-held gaming device, and apparently had been hiding under the table the whole time Tadashi was sitting near it. How hadn’t he noticed?

Once the lazy god was retrieved, the comb-over guy straightened up and smirked. “I’m Kuroo. _Love_ ly to meet you all.”

The two gods sitting in the armchair next to Tadashi introduced themselves as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the gods of pride and humility respectively. Figures. As everyone’s eyes trained on Tadashi, like they were all expecting great things of him, he choked on his words and started coughing. Oikawa was snickering next to him, Koushi was looking at him sympathetically, and everyone else was probably thinking what a pathetic god he was if he couldn’t even introduce himself without screwing it up.

Just as his throat cleared, Koushi seemed to decide that everyone had been waiting long enough and he stepped forward.

“That’s Tadashi, and as you may or may not have gathered from earlier, he’s the god of stars.”

Koushi looked towards Tadashi and smiled, like he’d just done him a huge favour, but really Tadashi would have preferred if he could have spoken for himself. The awkward silence that followed Koushi’s introduction for the star god was soon broken by a yawn and a fiery chuckle.

“I’m Tanaka so you all better watch out! I’ll set the things you love on FIIIIREEEEE!!” The god, who had a cleanly shaven head, ripped off his shirt and swung it around above his head, warranting a collective groan from all but Hinata and the other small god next to Tanaka, who reacted with a cheer. The small god next to him looked like he wanted to join in, but he was being held down by the giant god who had his face buried in the small god’s shirt. With a sharp elbow to the ribs, the temporary prison was broken, and the small god (who had a weird dye-job and spiked up hair) jumped up to stand on the couch cushions so he could announce to the group,

“THAT’S RIGHT! TANAKA AND I, NISHINOYA, WILL END THE WORLD IN A STORM OF FIRE AND HUGE BOULDERS AND EVERYONE WILL FEAR US! AND ASAHI’S GOING TO MAKE EVERYONE FEAR US! RIGHT, ASAHI?”

He clapped the large god on the back as a sign of encouragement, but he was rewarded with the man cupping his face in his hands and pretending he didn’t exist. Poor guy looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack rather than make the whole world fear him.

The bartender nudged Daichi and told him that if his buddies didn’t stop abusing the furniture they’d be kicked out, so Daichi began yelling at Nishinoya and Tanaka to shut up and sit down, or else he’d send them back to their duties. In the chaos that ensued, no one really noticed as a tall, blonde man walked into the bar and looked at the scene disdainfully. He pushed his glasses up his nose and wondered why he’d chosen to come to this meeting if all it entailed was unorganised chaos and vulgarity.

It took a while for Daichi to physically force Noya and Tanaka to sit down, but once he had there was a small silence that was cut short by a little gasp from Koushi as he tugged on his partner’s shirt. Koushi was looking directly at the man who had entered with an expression that was an odd mix of delight, surprise and smugness.

“Oh. You’ve arrived.”

Everyone who couldn’t see who Daichi was addressing swivelled in their seats and frowned as if the sight of this god was displeasing to them. Tadashi was craning his next to see who it was, but his view was blocked by Oikawa’s chair. He thought that maybe it was the Moon, but it could just as easily have been a god with an unpleasant attribute, like Despair.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting to be late. Did I miss anything important?” The Moon looked around at the gods gathered there and frowned, because he couldn’t see anyone who screamed “stars” to him.

Daichi folded his arms and frowned. “Everyone has already introduced themselves, but we haven’t touched on the important part of the meeting. Once you’ve introduced yourself, you can go find a seat.”

“Oh, well then, I suppose I’ll have to think of a name, hmm?” The Moon angled his head upwards for a moment before looking back down at the leader of the gods. “Tsukishima fits well.”

Tadashi, who could only hear the newcomer’s voice, felt his breath catch in his throat. “Tsuki” meant moon. _Moon_.

The Moon was here.

_The Moon was here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that chapter was much longer than the first!  
> When Daichi says that it's figuratively nice to see familiar faces, it's because gods can change their appearance each solstice to if they feel like it.  
> Also, the god of despair would be Aone from Date Tech >.


	3. How Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the solstice meeting concludes, the gods begin to go their separate ways and it seems like Tsukishima's just going to leave entirely and go back to the moon. Tadashi is terrified of him leaving, because there's so much he needs to tell him, but he's too stunned to move. Enter Koushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments! You make writing this so much more fun :)

Kuroo looked curiously from Tadashi’s ecstatic expression to the asshole that had just walked into the bar, and he said softly under his breath, “I’m calling it.” He then nudged Kenma and repeated his words, so that if and when the stars and moon got together he’d have someone to back up his early judgement. He, the god of love, was mostly correct in these situations. Sixty percent of the time his predictions worked one hundred percent of the time.

Tsukishima elected not to take a seat, but rather to lean against a column, because he didn’t exactly feel comfortable sitting near any of the gods that had been acting irresponsibly when he entered, i.e. every god in the room. Tadashi had escaped his line of sight so far, though perhaps if the star god had a more overwhelming aura the two gods would have been drawn together.

For the remaining duration of the meeting, topics such as prayer and prayer encouragement, housekeeping and future mortal trends were discussed, and each topic bored Tsukishima further. There were regular interruptions by Nishinoya and Tanaka, sometimes accompanied by Hinata, but nothing could maintain Tsukishima’s interest. By the time that Daichi dismissed the assembly, Tsukishima had decided to boycott any future solstices for favour of staying on the moon. Even the moon, cold, barren and lonely as it was, was more interesting than this meeting had been.

Upon dismissal, Nishinoya jumped up and grabbed a reluctant Asahi by the bicep, trying to lift him off the couch. He was muttering something about planning an earthquake, and could Asahi maybe make people so anxious that everyone evacuated the area beforehand? He wanted to remind people that the earth was super powerful and cool, but he didn’t want to, like, kill anyone. With the help of Tanaka, who was joining in the conversation and mentioning the possibility of volcanoes, the two men pulled the giant off the couch and hauled him outside into the bustling city. Just before he was out the door, Asahi shot a despairing look back at Daichi and Koushi. The conniving god of family, as gentle as he was, just smiled sweetly and waved, as if he was sending his friend to hell with a smile on his face.

Kiyoko and Hitoka made their way to the bar and ordered some drinks before engaging in what must have been a very private conversation, because even from his position on the floor Tadashi could feel the ‘stay the fuck away’ vibes emanating from them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi, well, mostly Oikawa, marched out of the bar with the proclamation that he would find the best brothel in town and sleep with countless people because he was so beautiful, and Iwaizumi probably regretted attending the solstice as he was dragged out behind his boyfriend.

Tadashi looked over and saw Akaashi conversing with Kuroo and Bokuto about how best to spend a mortal evening while Kenma played video games behind them. Kageyama and Hinata were all of a sudden making out on the couch in a really awkward kind of way and Tadashi hoped that if he was ever going to make out with someone it would look nicer than that. Finally, Tadashi’s eyes landed on the one figure that actually interested him and made his stomach knot into a thousand galaxies. It wasn’t the façade that Tadashi remembered from way back when, but now that he was close enough to be touched by his aura he knew that this was the same Moon who had tried to save him from a curse when he was just a godling.

Tsukishima was talking to Daichi slowly, and Tadashi couldn’t make out what he was saying but Daichi looked pissed off. He was so engrossed in trying to work out what the conversation was about that he failed to notice Koushi approaching him until he was next to him and tapping him on the shoulder. He shrunk back from the family god’s touch with an instinctive “eep” noise before he came to his sense and blushed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound rude.”

“Oh no! Don’t worry about it, Tadashi. I probably should have said something before I touched you. You seemed like you were in a daze.” Koushi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled. As innocent as the pale man looked, Tadashi could feel power and control radiating from him.

“So, the moon’s here now. Why haven’t you spoken to him?”

Tadashi looked over to the tall man; he was wearing glasses, which was odd. All gods had perfect eyesight.

“Um…”

“Are you shy?”

Tadashi blushed a little. He was a little shy, but that shouldn’t have stopped him from talking to Tsukishima. The reason he was holding back from talking to the god was probably something closer to admiration. He’d admired the Moon god from afar for countless years, and he was scared that maybe he wouldn’t meet his expectations when he actually spoke to him.

“Come on.” Koushi lifted Tadashi by the armpits and pushed him gently towards where the moon and leader were having a discussion. As they moved closer, Daichi’s eyes flicked towards them and Tsukishima’s gaze followed. The Moon scowled.

“I thought mortals were forbidden from attending these meetings.”

Tadashi could have died then and there from utter embarrassment, but Koushi held him up and smiled thinly at Tsukishima.

“Be nice, he’s just shy. Tadashi’s a god as well.”

For a split second there was surprise written across Tsukishima’s features, but as quickly as the emotion had shown itself it disappeared, replaced by a blank interest. _The god of what?_ Thought Tsukishima. The man before him was handsome, but in a very subtle way. His hair was perhaps too long in the front, hiding the freckles which Tsukishima found quite attractive, and he held himself in the same manner as one who was defeated long ago and now only inhabited a body for the sake of it.

“Hm.”

Tsukishima’s once-over of Tadashi was complete, so her turned back to Daichi and bowed politely before excusing himself. It was clear he was leaving.

Tadashi started panicking as Tsukishima began walking to the door, he breathing speeding up and his face flushing and his stomach trying to cannibalise itself. If the Moon left, he wouldn’t have a chance to talk to him and tell him how much he admired him and how he really appreciated that he’d saved him from a curse when he was younger. True, Tadashi had just gone and had himself cursed afterwards, but it was the thought that counted.

It seemed like everything was going to fall apart then and there, when Kuroo looked up from his conversation and called out to the moon god.

“Oi, Tsukishima, Tadashi’s the god of the stars.”

Tsukishima froze. That timid man was the god of something as perfect and divine as the stars? All thoughts of complimenting the god went out the window as he turned and gazed upon the brunette like he was a specimen under a microscope. Although he knew not to judge a book by its cover, it was very difficult when the cover of such an amazing book was so plain and unassuming.

Tadashi had turned bright red by now, and he was desperately trying to rearrange his fringe so it covered more of his face. Tsukishima was very intimidating when he looked at someone like that. Koushi pushed Tadashi forward ever so slightly, obviously encouraging him to say something, anything really, that could help move the situation along. Tadashi cleared his throated (he didn’t choke this time), and managed to stutter out a few words before his mouth clamped up.

“I-I’ve been waiting to m-meet you for a few y-years.” Smooth. Very Smooth.

Tsukishima tilted his head to the side and frowned. The star god had been waiting to meet him? That certainly was new and interesting information to him, but he would need time to process it before he could make use of it. He gestured for Tadashi to come to him, because the most logical option in this situation really seemed to talk further with the star god so as to decode the meaning behind his brief sentence.

* * *

 

Koushi and Daichi edged closer together until the leader could sling his arm around the pale man’s waist. Koushi was watching the scene in front of them unfold with a mix of horror and pride, because although it was what he had planned, he didn’t realise it was going to be so painfully awkward. Daichi just had this smug grin on his face as he looked lovingly at his partner. Koushi was a sneaky bastard, but he was such a sweetheart and all Daichi wanted was to make him feel like a king for the evening. He brushed his lips against Koushi’s ear and whispered to him.

“Come on, they’re leaving. The hotel room is waiting for us.”

But Koushi wasn’t going anywhere until his plan was an assured success.

* * *

 

“You don’t have to look so frightened.”

“Sorry, Tsukishima.”

“Tch. Come on, let’s go.”

* * *

 

The four gods conversing near the table; Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto, kept stealing glances at the awkward pair leaving the bar with differing levels of interest. Kuroo had told them that he was predicting their hooking-up for the evening. Akaashi was the first to comment.

“They hardly know one another. It won’t happen just in one evening.”

Kuroo clutched a hand over his heart with a pained expression on his face.

“Your doubt physically pains me, Akaashi.”

Akaashi snorted. _Drama queen_.

“Oh, Kuroo, whaddya think about me and Akaashi? Are we in loooove?”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi, much to the dark-haired god’s surprise, and pulled him to his chest. Kuroo looked on with a twinkle in his eye.

“Disgustingly so.”

The gods started taking turns shouting the names of various couples at Kuroo, whose responses grew more and more unenthusiastic until he’d had enough and he shouted that that was it, they were going to a fucking bar to get fucking wasted. Kenma quietly pointed out that they were already _in_ a bar, but Kuroo just rolled his eyes and dragged the gang out the door into the city.

He was in such a rush to leave that he didn’t notice that the moon and stars had already departed.

* * *

 

“Where are we going, Tsukishima?”

Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima with curious expression, but the moon remained calm and looked straight ahead as they continued their walk through town.

“You’ll see. And please don’t call me Tsukishima. It sounds too formal.”

“Tsukki?”

The moon grunted. It sounded like a pet name, but he supposed it would suffice for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter down! How many chapters to go? I have no idea (hopefully no more than five)   
> What are you guys expecting to happen next?


	4. Above The City

_“The moon does not fight. It attacks no one. It does not worry. It does not try to crush others. It keeps to its course, but by its very nature, it gently influences. What other body could pull an entire ocean from shore to shore? The moon is faithful to its nature and its power is never diminished.” – Deng Ming-Dao_

 

The city was teeming with life as the moon led the stars around; occasionally taking his hand so they didn’t get separated in the crowd. It was an innocent gesture, but each time he took Tadashi’s hand in his, Tadashi’s breath caught and his ears burnt with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. Was it strange to have such a keen reaction to something as small as hand-holding? Even looking around him, Tadashi noticed that most people holding hands weren’t blushing madly or looking embarrassed - they all looked comfortable; as if holding hands was the most natural thing for them. _Deep breaths. Act natural._ That’s what Tadashi told himself the next time Tsukishima took his had as they crossed at particularly busy intersection.

Tsukishima glanced behind him as they were crossing the street and noticed that Tadashi looked as if he were holding his breath in order to suppress something. He couldn’t fathom why the stars would choose to appear as this awkward man, but using logic and rationale he would determine the cause of it as the solstice progressed.

“You need to breathe.”

Tadashi nodded quickly and breathed out. A part of him wished that he’d never left the bar, because this area was strange and full of mortals who could be judging him right now, but he was being piloted by his strong need to be with the moon after eons apart. Had the moon forgotten their interactions as godlings? What if he had? The mere idea that the moon had forgotten about him, even though their previous affiliation had enamoured Tadashi with Tsukishima, was painful for the stars.  In the middle of the crowds, safely on the other side of the street, Tadashi stopped abruptly and caused Tsukishima to jerk back and release his hand with a frown.

The stars had to know whether or not the moon remembered him _right now_.

“Why did you stop?” Tsukishima frowned and furrowed his brow at Tadashi’s irrational halting.

“Tsukki, d-do you remember m-m-me?”

The moon tilted his head to the side. No, he did not remember the stars. Tsukishima was sure that he would have remembered meeting the stars, because even now he was making a significant impression on him and presumably would have made the same impression earlier on in their eternal lives. Had they formally met before? No. No, Tsukishima was sure that his only memories of the stars were that of gazing upon him in the dark void of space.

“This is the first time we have met.”

Tadashi stood motionless and Tsukishima was afraid he’d broken a god, so he stepped closer to the stars and looked at him quizzically. Tadashi’s head was angled down so his fringe was obscuring his eyes from view, but it wasn’t enough to disguise the fact that he was crying. Sobbing quietly, in fact, but the noise of the crowds around them masked that. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, it really shouldn’t have, he kept saying to himself. No one ever remembered him. He was insignificant, and he would always be outshone by gods like the Moon, which was why it had been so easy to take refuge in Tsukishima’s shadow when he was younger. So easy, and so comforting, but it hadn’t lasted. Tadashi could still remember how the Moon had intercepted Deceit as he tried to persuade the Stars into a binding agreement, and possibly saved his life. After a few shaky breaths, Tadashi reminded himself that, even if the Moon didn’t remember who he was, he had a chance _right now_ to ensure that he left a positive impression on the god.

“Why are you crying?”

Tadashi shook his head in the negative and wiped the back of his hand roughly across his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“I’m not crying. Sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t mean to cause any inconvenience.”

“It’s not inconvenient.”

“B-but I made us stop…”

“We’ve plenty of time to spare.”

Tsukishima’s keen observational skills told him that something was troubling the star god, and although he would find out what the issue was, he wanted to make it to their destination before that. He looked down at Tadashi, and then raised his eyes to the hill they were approaching. Buildings lined the sloping streets up to the top, and lanterns strung along the shopfronts basked the area in soft yellow light.

“…But we _do_ need to keep going now.”

Tadashi nodded and apologised a few times, much to Tsukishima’s digress, but the two men set up the hill side by side.

The shops and lights thinned out as they moved closer to the peak, to the point where darkness began surrounding them. They found themselves moving from the concrete sidewalk to a beaten grassy trail, and as Tadashi looked behind him he saw the whole city sprawled before him. The city was sparkling slowly as if to its own unique rhythm and Tadashi couldn’t help but see the strange beauty in it. He stretched his arms out and felt the cool breeze sway around him, and hoping he could share the moment with the Tsukishima he turned around with a dumb smile on his face, only to see the Moon staring at him curiously. It felt like the Moon was staring into the deepest reaches of his soul. That expression made Tadashi feel extremely self-conscious of his appearance, so he dropped his arms and folded them across his chest and looked down at his feet as he shuffled past Tsukishima, assuming that there was a further destination.

Tsukishima blinked slowly and frowned. In that moment, as Tadashi had turned to him with that delightful smile on his face, Tsukishima had actually thought he’d looked every bit as beautiful as the stars he embodied.

_How very curious_.

To shake off the daze, Tsukishima turned and followed Tadashi up the hill wordlessly.

* * *

 

“Come oooooooonn, Asahi, it’s easy! Look, the whole city is **_right there._ ** All you have to do is make them a little scared, okay?”

Nishinoya was trying to coax the fear god into making people flee the city so he could start an earthquake, but he was having very little luck. The imposing god was sitting underneath a tree and he looked deathly pale, as if this small mischievous god scared him more than anything he’d ever encountered. Honestly, he didn’t know why he kept attending these solstices – the earth tried to pull the same stunt every year.

“Okay, Asahi, if you don’t do something right now, I swear I’ll-“ The earth god seemingly had a brilliant idea, as he looked composed and calm all of a sudden as he walked over to the fear god and sat down beside him, but he still had a cheeky glint that danced across his coffee-coloured eyes.

“Ni-nishi-noya, wh-what are you do-“

The god of earth cut off Asahi’s question as he leaned forward and crushed their lips together in a fiery, albeit slightly awkward, kiss. After a longer-than-acceptable-in-public-kiss, Nishinoya pulled away and grinned. Asahi, face flushed bright red under the moonlight, looked less like an anxious puppy all of a sudden and seemed to be radiating a new, fearsome aura. Noya punched Asahi in the arm and laughed like his plan had gone accordingly.

“That’s the Asahi I love!”

Meanwhile, a few feet from Asahi and Noya, the god of fire groaned and rolled off the table he’d been lying on.

“Every. Fucking. Year.” He muttered under his breath as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way down the hill in hopes of stumbling across a bar… or four.

* * *

Tsukishima and Tadashi had almost made their way to the top of the hill when a wave of fear rolled over them and made their spines tingle with caution. They looked at one another and silently communicated an escape plan before turning on their heels and walking a little too fast down the hill. Just as they reached the foot of the hill, slightly out of breath, they both could have sworn they heard the faint yell of the leader of the gods;

“NISHINOYA! NO GODDAMN EARTHQUAKES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have said this earlier, but thank you so much to those amazing people who've been commenting and giving this kudos! It makes me so ridiculously happy to read everything you've been writing :)
> 
> Sorry this chapter isn't very long - I think I made up for it with that Asanoya moment though :P


	5. Yellow Lanterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait between chapters! If you're still reading this, thank you; you are the angels among humans.

Although Nishinoya heard Daichi screaming at him, it was a little too late. The earth was already trembling beneath their feet, but in a great show of power the god of earth quelled his tremors with a reluctant sigh. The damage had already been done, however, and as Daichi stormed up the hill towards earth and fear, the two responsible gods shared a look of pure terror.

“S-should w-w-we hide?” The god of fear had resumed his anxious persona, and his hands were clamped tightly around Nishinoya’s for support.

“I think it might be too late for that…” With a blank expression that did little to hide his fear, the small god of earth pointed behind Asahi, to the leader of the gods.

Daichi was seething with rage, and his composed appearance made him seem even scarier.

“You…”

Asahi and Nishinoya scampered back as Daichi took a step towards them.

“You have disobeyed the rules of the solstice by exercising your powers freely, without thought of consequence.” Daichi took a large step forward and folded his arms as he looked down in disgust at his fellow gods.

“You are hereby suspended from attending solstice celebrations for a hundred years. You will return to your godly duties immediately.”

Both guilty gods looked absolutely mortified at the prospect of being banned from solstice celebrations, but before either of them had a chance to beg for forgiveness or offer a promise of repentance Daichi waved his hand and the two men faded into the evening air.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh, Daichi?” Koushi was approaching cautiously from behind his partner with a frown on his face. He whole-heartedly supported the notion of forgiveness and mercy, so he was more than a little disappointed with Daichi’s actions.

“One hundred years isn’t that long to be apart, Koushi. They just need to learn their lesson.”

Koushi sighed.

“You know I don’t like it when you’re so aggressive.”

“That wasn’t aggressive! That was a good leadership move!”

Koushi smirked as he saw the confusion on Daichi’s face. He was totally second-guessing his judgement.

“Mhm, if you say so.”

“Well I **do** say so. Stop looking at me like that, Koushi.”

Koushi batted his eyelashes and smirked.

“What do you mean? This is my normal expression, Daichi.”

“No, no, you’re doing that thing where you make me feel guilty about something. Stop it.”

“… Make me.”

Oh, so they were playing _that_ game now. Daichi grinned and pulled Koushi towards him by the waist, and the god of family pretended to be coy right up until the point where Daichi’s lips met his. Their kiss continued for some time, and Koushi wound his arms around Daichi’s neck to pull him closer, but eventually they broke apart. Seizing the opportunity to continue kissing his partner, Daichi began leaving a slow trail of kisses from Koushi’s jaw to his collarbone.

“Am I forgiven?” He asked between the gentle kisses.

“Mm… I think so. But don’t be so irrational next time, okay?” Koushi gently lifted Daichi’s head to meet his gaze. Daichi nodded, but he was already more concerned with kissing Koushi’s palms.

“I love you, Koushi.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Beneath the hill, where the shops glowed with yellow light, mortals and gods alike were having to work through the repercussions of the tremors Nishinoya had sent out before he was banished. Almost everyone who had been standing on the street was now lying on the ground, having lost their balance when the earth shook. In restaurants, pots had fallen in kitchens and meals had been spilt over customers, in bars the floors had been covered with a litany of alcoholic beverages and was drying sticky, and one power pole had fallen over, resulting in sparks flying across the street and a blackout in one area of town. Apart from having fallen over, Tadashi was unharmed, but Tsukishima had taken a falling lantern to the head and Tadashi was concerned for his wellbeing.

“Tsukki, are you sure you’re okay?” The god of stars was fidgeting next to Tsukishima, every now and again touching his forehead where the lantern had hit to ensure there was no lump or dent there.

“I told you, I’m fine.” The blonde was not at all concerned for his health because he, apparently unlike Tadashi, was able to grasp the concept that he was immortal and nothing could harm him. He was more concerned with the fact that the lantern must have hit his glasses in their fall, resulting in a small crack in the glass. It was very irritating.

“Are you sure…”

 Tsukishima couldn’t deal with Tadashi’s smothering concern anymore, so he began walking away, in hopes of discovering a new vantage point for stargazing. The fleeting moment on the hill when Tadashi had seemed free and lovely kept playing in Tsukishima’s mind, and he was slowly coming to the realisation that he quite liked how the stars had looked then. Although he admitted to himself that it would be nice to have a friend in Tadashi, it would be troublesome to maintain the relationship if they could only communicate during solstices. Others gods seemed to manage, but the Moon was not one to put any strenuous amount of effort into something. Frowning to himself, Tsukishima continued walking.

Tadashi looked forlornly as the Moon moved away from him. Had he done something wrong? Did the Moon not like him? He told himself it shouldn’t matter, didn’t matter, because he was still going to stay by Tsukishima’s side, but it was disheartening. How was he supposed to enamour himself to the Moon if Tsukishima kept brushing him aside? How was Tadashi supposed to make Tsukishima love him the same way he loved the Moon? Wait- did he just say love? Before his face could turn into a tomato, Tadashi sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down then jogged after Tsukishima.

“Tsukki, you shouldn’t walk off like that.”

Tsukishima said nothing, but he did look down at Tadashi momentarily before flicking his eyes back to the road ahead.

“I only came to the solstice to tell you that you’re beautiful. I don’t know why I’m still here.”

Tadashi nearly tripped over his own feet and he instinctively grabbed out to steady himself, which resulted in him having grabbed Tsukishima’s arm. The shorter god immediately blushed and let go of Tsukki’s arm, then shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Tsukki… Y-you think I’m beautiful?” Tadashi was having trouble comprehending that Tsukishima had actually said he was beautiful, and he suspected that he’d actually been hearing things. Still, it was good to check, and the worst that could happen would be that he embarrassed himself in front of the one person whose opinion he really cared about. He gulped.

Tsukishima looked down at Tadashi and looked him over.

“I meant as the stars; the stars are beautiful. I suppose you are beautiful as well, but not in a classical way.”

Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima and grinned. His eyes were beginning to tear up because he’d never been complemented like that before and now, _now_ , he was being complimented by the Moon.

“Tsukki…”

“Hm?” Tsukishima looked down in time to register that Tadashi was crying, before he was enveloped in Tadashi’s arms in an awkward hug. His own arms were pinned to his sides, so Tsukishima managed a small pat on the back before he cleared his throat to indicate that Tadashi should really let go of him. Not that it was unpleasant, rather the opposite, but it wasn’t a comfortable position to be in.

Tadashi broke off and sniffled as he wiped his tears away. He sure had been crying a lot tonight…

“Tsukki, do you want to get a drink?” Tadashi was suddenly pining for alcohol to wash away the memories of his awkwardness over the course of the evening.

_We can’t get drunk,_ thought Tsukishima, but he nodded anyway, considering the chances of them finding a new stargazing spot were very, very low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter there's going to be some Bokuaka and Kuroken, so get hyped :)


	6. Spilled Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima grimaced and wondered how, of all the bars in the city, Tadashi had managed to lead him to the one bar with irritating gods in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID THIS GET OVER A THOUSAND HITS OMG WOW THANKS GUYS

“Kuroo, it’s not safe to drink that much.” Kenma’s voice was quiet, but there was a definite edge of concern to it.

“Awwww, Kenma, you doooooo love me!” Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arms around the blonde god’s shoulders.

“You’re the god of love, everyone loves you…”

“Shhhhh technicalities. I love you too.”

Bokuto snorted at his friends’ display of affection but was cut short by a gentle nudge to his side. Looking next to him, his eyes met the dark irises of Akaashi, the god of stability, who was asking if he wanted another drink. He nodded in the affirmative and the dark-haired god made his way to the bar slowly.

“Hey, Kuroo, what about them? They look like they really could use some love in their lives, right? Whaddya think?”

Bokuto was pointing to a young married couple standing at the bar, both of them more interested in their drinks than their significant others. Kuroo, with a mischievous smile on his face, turned to see the couple but quickly turned back to his friends with a grimace.

“Not them; he cheated on her.”

“OOOOOOOOOOOooooooo that’s rough.”

“Bokuto, don’t be so loud.” Akaashi had arrived with their round of drinks balanced perfectly in his hands. Each god took a glass and muttered something along the lines of ‘cheers’, before gulping down the alcohol. Kenma didn’t drink, but he looked up from his game for a moment to notice two other gods entering the bar.

“Tsukishima and Tadashi are here.” Kenma returned to looking at his game.

“Oh ho?” Said Bokuto.

“Oh ho ho?” Said Kuroo, as they both swivelled to turn and grin at the approaching gods.

Tsukishima grimaced and wondered how, of all the bars in the city, Tadashi had managed to lead him to the one bar with irritating gods in it. Tadashi also seemed flustered, because he’d really been hoping that they could have had some time alone to get to know one another. _Oh well_ , thought the star god. He’d just have to find some other pocket of time to enamour himself to the Moon.

“Hi?” Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and smiled lopsidedly at the four gods in front of them.

Then Bokuto bounded forward and grabbed both of them, the moon and stars, around the necks playfully and dragged them closer to the bar.

“So nice of you to join us! Do you guys want a drink? Eh? Eh?”

The owl god released Tadashi and Tsukishima from the headlock and Kuroo punched Tsukki playfully on the arm.

“So, you must be having fun, first solstice in a while, right?”

“Ah-“ Tsukki’s answer was cut off by Akaashi, who intervened and told Kuroo and Bokuto to give the gods some space, please, you could practically see Tadashi imploding. Tadashi blushed even harder and he slid over to the impassive Kenma and tried to hide his face in his scarf.

“They’re a little full on, I know. Kuroo means well though.” Kenma spoke without looking up from his game, and Tadashi stared down at the little god in wonder. How could he be so calm when he was around such overbearing gods?

“I just don’t let them get to me.” Kenma’s startling amber eyes looked up and met Tadashi’s, conveying an alarming understanding of the situation. Tadashi was a little creeped out, and he moved a fraction away from the cat god.

* * *

 

Tadashi was beginning to get anxious for when he’d be able to talk to Tsukki alone again. The time they’d spent at the bar was consumed by Kuroo and Bokuto prodding and questioning Tsukishima, and the moon god replying calmly and occasionally frowning. Each time he frowned it gave Tadashi some hope that maybe he didn’t like the conversation and he’d ask to leave soon. He never did.

Akaashi and Kenma, but mostly Akaashi, maintained conversation with Tadashi, but it was clear that each party was more interested in other affairs. Akaashi in Bokuto, Kenma in his game, and Tadashi in Tsukishima.

“Isn’t it interesting, that we love people who are so different to us.” Akaashi mused suddenly and looked lazily at Tadashi.

“Wh-what?! I- I didn’t say I loved Tsukki, did I? Because I don’t!” Tadashi’s voice rose approximately an octave as he spoke, and he knew without a doubt that he was blushing again.

Akaashi looked surprised, as in his eyes opened ever so slightly wider, and he looked at Tadashi like he was a poor soul in denial.

“It’s very clear. Kuroo knows you love him, of course.” Tadashi wondered how no one had killed Kenma yet for his blunt observations, but he remembered that they were immortal and that no one could actually kill him. Otherwise, he was sure someone would have tried.

“I… well… maybe I do love him. Is that bad?” Tadashi asked sheepishly.

Akaashi shook his head slowly and placed his drink on the bar top, and the trio fell into silence.

* * *

 

“Sooo you still haven’t explained the glasses thing.”

“I don’t need to explain myself.”

“Awwwww, Tsukishima you’re no fun. Loosen up!”

Bokuto slapped Tsukishima a little too hard on the back, and his drink spilt onto his shirt. _How unpleasant_ , he thought disdainfully. Tsukishima was growing tired of the boisterous company that was Kuroo and Bokuto. He could now safely say that he would rather spend a hundred years in Tadashi’s quiet company than spend another hour with the god of love and the god of owls.

He stood up and apologised as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before walking over to where Tadashi was sitting with the god of stability and the god of cats. Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima, and the moon god noticed he was blushing, but he pressed on with what he was going to say.

“We should leave now.”

“Okay, Tsukki!” Tadashi said in a much brighter tone than Tsukishima had been expecting as he stood up and said goodbye to Kenma and Akaashi.

Just as the gods were ready to leave the bar, Kuroo slid up next to Tadashi.

“Hey, Tsukishima, had you noticed these before?” Kuroo fingers danced up and floated near Tadashi’s neck, indicating to the little star that was peeking out from his scarf. Tadashi gulped and gripped his scarf.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Tsukishima couldn’t see what Kuroo was pointing to, so with a devilish grin and a flourish the god of love yanked off Tadashi’s scarf.

Tsukishima stared in awe at Tadashi’s exposed skin. All around his neck and on his shoulders too, Tsukishima suspected, a hundred of constellations swirled about on his skin, moving when he moved. He was so intrigued by the constellations that he didn’t realise he was reaching out to Tadashi until his fingers were brushing the nape of his neck. The contact snapped him out of his daze, and he retracted his hand quickly.

Kuroo, the sneaky bastard, had stuffed Tadashi’s scarf into the star god’s hands and slunk back to the bar to watch the scene unfold.

“Tsukki… are you okay?” Tadashi was concerned that something had happened to Tsukishima, because he was acting very out of character.

“…I’m fine. Are the, ah, stars, on your shoulders as well?”

Something about Tsukishima’s voice made Tadashi shudder, as if the sudden change in his tone stirred something deep within him. His blush was rising again, he could tell, and he wanted nothing more than to cover up his skin again so that Tsukishima could stop making him feel like he was going to melt under his gaze. When he spoke, his voice came out as barely a whisper.

“Y-yeah.”

Tadashi looked down, unable to meet Tsukishima’s strange expression, and began playing with his scarf. Even though the bar was buzzing with life, the space between Tsukishima and Tadashi was silent, and yet was charged with a ridiculous amount of energy that neither god could account for.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and disrupted the silence.

“We should leave now. Come on, Tadashi.” The blonde god beckoned for Tadashi to follow, and they walked out of the bar.

* * *

 

“So, wait, I’m still confused. Kuroo, are you implying that you _planned_ that?”

Kuroo nodded and looked so smug that Kenma was secretly hoping Iwaizumi would appear to slap the pride out of him, while Akaashi, on the other hand, just shook his head in disbelief. The god of stability simply could not believe that Kuroo had been trying all the time the moon and stars were in the bar to get them together. And all, mind you, so he could fulfil his prediction from earlier.

“It might not work.”

“Oh my goodness Kenma, have some faith in your boyfriend. Of _course_ it will work. I think I’d know, remember? God of love and hot sex?”

Kenma snorted. “You’re not that great.”

Kuroo looked absolutely mortified; his face a frozen mask of shock, and Akaashi and Bokuto had been stunned into silence. Unfortunately, Bokuto was the first to recover from the shock.

“Buuuuurrrrrrrnnnn.” He whispered under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everything that followed happened in a quick flash: Kuroo punched Bokuto square in the jaw, Bokuto stumbled back and was caught by Akaashi, Kuroo began asking Kenma what did he mean, had he had better? But he was interrupted by Akaashi, who gripped him by the shoulder and spun him around, then punched him in the cheek while calmly telling him to never, ever, touch Bokuto again. Kenma played his game for the most part, but at one stage, as the fight blew into a brawl, it was knocked out of his hand and he was then hit by a wayward punch. The bar staff intervened and broke up the fight, but all the gods were thrown out and the two couples went their separate ways in a disgruntled huff.

Although situations between the four gods from the bar had deteriorated, some compensation could be found in the fact that, across town, Kuroo’s plan to get Tsukishima and Tadashi was working. Perhaps a little too well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest chapter, but I'm pretty happy with it :)  
> Only one chapter to go! If things go as planned, that is...


	7. Dissolve Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END!  
> If you're still reading this, thank you very much :)  
> (yes the title is an alt-j song and yes I skipped the actual smut in this part (sorry))

“Um, Tsukki, where are we going now? A-and how do you know we’re not lost?” Tadashi had no idea how Tsukishima knew his way around the city so well, because he had never been in the city before. None of the gods had, yet Tsukishima was navigating the streets and alleys with ease, always seeming to know exactly when there’d be an obstacle that needed to be avoided. He’d pulled Tadashi out of the way of incoming poles a number of times.

Tsukishima scoffed and looked up briefly at the moon, which hung low in the sky against a sea of stars.

“I can see what the moon sees.”

“Uwwwaaaaahhh! That’s really smart Tsukki!”

“Tch. You’d be able to do it too, with the stars.”

The star god stared in confusion at Tsukishima’s back as he continued to lead them through the city. The stars were so much further away from the earth than the moon was; how could he possibly see via them? Tadashi shook the thought from his head just as Tsukishima pulled him around a drunk pedestrian. He blushed gratefully, but didn’t say anything. Tsukishima had skilfully avoided answering the important question of where they were going, but Tadashi trusted Tsukki enough to follow him, even after the weird way he had acted at the bar.

The trust stemmed, he knew for sure, from that one incident from their childhoods, but how it had grown and blossomed over their time apart was a mystery. Tsukishima had stayed alone on the moon, and Tadashi likewise stayed among the stars. Every year that the Stars ventured down to solstice only to find that the Moon wasn’t there served only to strengthen his resolve in meeting the Moon again. He had built up a certain image of the Moon, over time; one that was outwardly cold and harsh but one that cared deeply for his loved ones, although he would never show it. Tadashi knew it was ridiculous to have envisioned such a person, but Tsukishima was almost living up to his expectations. And maybe, just mayb-

“We’re here.” Tadashi looked up at the building that Tsukishima had stopped them in front of. It looked nice and clean, but Tadashi read the business name with a touch of confusion.

“I- a hotel?” He looked up at Tsukishima questioningly, and much to his surprise the Moon god looked a little embarrassed. It was only for a moment though, and his usual blank façade returned promptly.

“I’m sure there will be an available room for us.”

_Why do we need a hotel room, Tsukki?_ The question went unanswered as Tadashi followed Tsukishima dutifully into the hotel lobby, where he proceeded to stand behind his tall friend and look around nervously while a room was found. There were so many reasons he could think of as to why Tsukki was getting them a hotel room, and the ones he found his mind lingering on were definitely the ones most unlikely to happen (and also the dirtiest). It would be strange if they happened, because today was really the first time the two gods had spoken to one another, but Tadashi didn’t want to strike out any chance of them happening at all. He was sure his constant admiration of Tsukki from afar would put him in good stead, if the situation arose.

“Here’s your key, you’ll be in Room 12 on the eleventh floor. Enjoy your stay!” The receptionist beamed at Tsukishima as she handed him the room key and gestured to the elevator at the centre of the lobby.

Tsukki pressed the ‘up’ arrow and laced his fingers together as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The Moon god looked down at Tadashi fleetingly and noticed that his scarf was ever so slightly askew, allowing for a view of his constellation tattoos again. He gulped hard, and flicked his eyes to the elevator. Why was it so difficult for him to maintain concentration whenever he saw those tattoos? Maybe it was because they were exactly the reason that Tsukishima had come to love Tadashi from afar. The beautiful stars that were the essence of Tadashi. Who he loved. Hopefully platonically, but that didn’t account for him buying them a hotel room _._ It wasn’t as difficult to accept his emotions as it was to work through them. If he loved Tadashi in a more-than-platonic way, he hoped that this was the right path of action to go down.

The elevator arrived with a tinny ‘ding’, and both boys stepped in, accidentally bumping shoulders as they did.

“Sorry Tsukki.” Tadashi stepped to the side of the elevator and leant against the wall, subconsciously holding onto his shoulder where Tsukishima had touched him.

Opting to lean on the other side of the elevator, Tsukishima watched Tadashi with lazy interest.

“Why did you choose that appearance, Tadashi? You could have been more beautiful if you’d wanted to.”

Tadashi looked at Tsukki with a pained expression that said, “No, I couldn’t”, just as the elevator arrived at their floor and he stepped onto the carpeted floor cautiously. Tsukishima stepped out behind him and pointed towards their room while the elevator doors clunked shut.

Their room was located at the end of the long hotel corridor, and once the door was opened the couple found that they had somehow scored a room with a view on late notice. There wasn’t much in the room; a small bathroom in black and white tiles, a tiny kitchenette complete with complementary beverages and the queen-size bed with a view to the city. Both gods’ eyes were focussed on the bed with similar situations on their mind, but neither of them moved to initiate said sequences.

Tadashi looked from Tsukishima to the bed to Tsukishima, a blush rising steadily on his cheeks. Lucky for him, his courage rose with his blush, and he turned to face Tsukki head-on.

“Tsukki, why do we need a hotel room? If you want to be alone, there are better places for it.” He mumbled the last bit, but Tsukishima still heard it. Tadashi mentally added that it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that they were in such an intimate setting, but considering how close the two gods were it was cruel. All Tadashi wanted to do, now that there was a bed available, was throw the Moon onto it and fuck him hard, but the chances of that happening were ridiculously slim.

Then Tsukishima looked at Tadashi with the strangest expression – full of angst and lust, and Tadashi thought, “ _Holy shit-HOLY SHIT he’s giving me bedroom eyes holy shit._ ”

“I want to see all the stars. I want to see them on your shoulders and your back and chest and hips and thighs. Take off your shirt.” Tsukishima ordered with hungry eyes. He’d given up trying to convince himself that this feeling was platonic love. Right now, all he could feel was raging lust. He blamed Kuroo, but he could exact his revenge on the meddling god of love next solstice. Because he _would_ be coming to the next solstice, so he could see the glorious sight of the Stars undressing in front of him again.

Tadashi took off his scarf first, his eyes not meeting Tsukki’s. He already felt exposed. Turning half away, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Almost immediately he felt cool, slim fingers sliding across the skin of his waist and pulling him down onto the bed. Landing with a surprised ‘oof’ on his back, Tadashi didn’t have any time to object to Tsukki tracing his hands along his swirling tattoos- not that he would ever would have objected to it.

Tsukishima positioned Tadashi so he was spread out underneath him, allowing for the greatest view of the constellations that dotted his body. It was so fucking _pretty_ , the way he looked, and Tsukishima knew he was falling in love with the stars all over again in a much shorter space of time now that he could see his obsession close-up. He swung a leg over Tadashi so he was straddling his hips and he began to trace the constellations he knew across Tadashi’s skin. On top of the beauty that was the swirling constellations, Tadashi had chosen a body that was very nicely tanned and toned and he could feel the god’s muscles contract each time he touched him.

Every time Tsukishima’s fingers brushed against his skin, Tadashi had to bite back the little moans of pleasure that threatened to escape his lips. It felt so good to be touched by the one you adored, but Tadashi wanted more. He wanted to let Tsukishima know how much he meant to the star god, so he propped himself up on his elbows. Tsukishima chose that moment to rub his hands down Tadashi’s lower abdomen to the waistband of his pants, and the star god fell back onto the bed, unable to contain his moan this time.

Tsukishima grinned and repeated the motion, watching Tadashi squirm. Both gods were inevitably hard by now, and Tsukishima gently brushed his hips over Tadashi’s as he leant forward to kiss Tadashi’s neck. His lips sucked the soft skin gently and he felt Tadashi’s fingers lace into his hair, but he was being pulled away from his target. Tadashi’s wide brown eyes met Tsukishima’s with a look of bewilderment and… was that pain? Tsukishima sat up and starting moving away from the star god somewhat reluctantly, figuring that he’d crossed a boundary.

“Wait- Tsukki,” Tadashi sat up and grabbed Tsukishima by the arms to stop him from moving away. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” He said in a breathy voice as he looked down. “I- it’s just… could you take off your shirt?”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Tsukki frowned and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, albeit with some eager help from Tadashi, and threw it aside. Now the pair sat in the middle of the bed, just staring at one another as their hands sat between them.

“Why’d you kiss me?” Tadashi asked, breaking the silence.

“I wanted to.”

“But we don’t really know each other, Tsukki.”

“But I’ve admired you for millennia, and you asked me earlier if I remembered you, which implies that we were acquaintances once, so you could say that we’re very old friends taking our relationship to a new level.”

Tadashi’s heart swelled. It might just have been some hormonal urge that was making Tsukishima say those things, but he though they were genuine, and in his mind they condoned his course of action. This was, he thought smugly, probably the best way to endear himself to the Moon – through hot sex. He lunged forward and kissed Tsukishima roughly, one hand holding himself up while the other began unzipping the blonde boy’s pants. Tsukishima smiled against the kiss and returned it passionately, moving his head to make the kiss more comfortable.

“Wait, wait Tadashi.” Tsukishima pulled away with a scowl on his face. Tadashi looked at him with a pout, skilfully masking the rejection he was feeling. “I have to take off my glasses.”

“Why are you even wearing glasses? Don’t you have perfect eyesight?”

Tsukishima shot the star god a menacing glare as he set the glasses on the side table. “They look good.”

“That’s pathetic, Tsukki.” He tried to maintain a serious expression, but Tadashi couldn’t help the giggle escaping his lips. Tsukishima, uber-cool god of the moon, wore glasses because _he thought they were cool_.

“Shut up.”

Tadashi kept giggling and fell back onto the bed, much to Tsukishima’s irritation.

“I’ll have to shut you up myself, then.” Tsukishima crawled over the bed and on top of Tadashi and started lodging slow, gentle kisses across his body- effectively shutting the star god up.  

* * *

 

“To think, you kept that from me for millennia just because you couldn’t be bothered to come down to earth for a few hours.”

“Shut up.”

Tadashi’s head rested in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and Tsukishima’s arm was draped around him, tracing the constellations on his back slowly. Their legs were tangled together under the sheet and both gods were complacent in just lying there for a while and basking in the others’ presence, especially since neither of them had much energy left for anything else.

“And you know that you’re not going to get any more of that hot sex if you don’t come to the next solstice, right, Tsukki?” Tadashi prodded Tsukishima playfully in the side, not eliciting any response other than a scowl, which he was coming to realise was a very common expression for the Moon.

“You’re going to be different next year. In appearance, I mean.”

Now it was Tadashi’s turn to scowl. “If you mean the tattoos; I’ll still have them. It’s my curse. Pretty minor, considering I only have to bear it while I’m in a human form, but still irritating.” Tadashi rolled away from Tsukishima and sighed as he stuck his hands behind his head. His hands felt a little weird, so he pulled them out and looked at them.

“Tadashi, I didn’t mean tha-“

“ _Shit_ Tsukki.” Tadashi looked from his hands to the blonde boy frantically, any thought of an apology abandoned. His hands were practically invisible, and the tips of his fingers were dissolving. Tsukishima looked positively terrified of the Stars’ predicament, and he sat up and pulled Tadashi up with him as if he could pull Tadashi away from the dissolution that was eating away his body.

“What the fuck?”

“Huh?” Tadashi looked up to see Tsukishima’s concerned expression, and laughed gently. “ Oh, Tsukki, calm down. It just means we have to go home soon. I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought we had more time. Are you okay?” Tadashi looked at Moon with a worried expression. He noticed that some of Tsukki’s hair was dissolving but he chose not to mention it, considering how he reacted to Tadashi’s hands.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and scowled. “Tch. I’m fine. Is this something the leader made up? We just dissolve into nothingness?”

Tadashi nodded.

“Well, it’s stupid.”

“How about you tell me all about how stupid it is next solstice? I don’t exactly have much time right now.” Tadashi raised his arms as evidence; his was invisible up to his biceps and his forearms had dissolved completely. “And I don’t care if you’re concerned about my appearance or not, I’ll still be the same person with the same stupid constellations and if you don’t turn up then I’m just going to freeze you out for the next millennia and I’ll ask one of the other gods to curse you or something.”

“That’s too extreme, Tadashi, and you wouldn’t have the guts to ask someone for a curse.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Fuck you.”

Whether Tadashi’s disappearance was sped up by fault or design, it was after that eloquent phrase that he dissipated completely into the air, leaving a half-invisible Moon god sitting alone on a hotel bed. When he dissolved completely and was returned to the moon he felt strangely alone. Staring up at the stars was comforting, but not to the extent it had been in the past. The warmth that the Moon had experienced during the solstice with Tadashi by his side was absent and he wanted it back, which was strange. How could someone so effectively endear themselves to a person in one evening? Maybe the Stars were special, or maybe they just fit perfectly into the empty space in the Moon’s existence. Either way, the Moon deduced, almost begrudgingly, that he’d have to go to the next solstice if he was to regain the warmth of the stars.

In the meantime, the Moon could only stare at the dazzling stars and try and find new constellations that he could trace onto the god’s skin next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I had a few little things I wanted to add but couldn't be bothered writing so here;  
> \- After 100 years Asahi and Noya are reunited, only for Asahi to be banned for another fifty years because he 'accidentally' abducted a group of children. Noya refuses to attend solstice without him.  
> \- Since Kuroo was right about Tsuki and Yams hooking up, he made Bokuto dress in a bikini at the next solstice. Akaashi secretly liked it.  
> \- Suga is happy because he made two gods a part of their big gods family

**Author's Note:**

> So! That's the opening of what will become a multi-chapter fic revolving around a Tsukkiyama relationship. It's really super centered on Daisuga atm, but that'll change in the next chapter (and I know it's short, I'm sorry)  
> List of Gods/Goddesses:  
> Hinata - god of the sun  
> Kageyama - god of victory and resolve  
> Yamaguchi - god of stars  
> Tsukishima - god of the moon  
> Sugawara - god of family  
> Oikawa - god of pride  
> Iwazumi - god of humility  
> Tanaka - god of fire  
> Nishinoya - god of the earth  
> Daichi - god of leadership  
> Asahi - god of anxiety and fear  
> Kuroo - god of love  
> Kenma - god of cats  
> Bokuto - god of owls  
> Akaashi - god of stability  
> Hitoka - arts  
> Shimizu - beauty  
> Ukai - competition  
> Takeda – persistence


End file.
